


everything's copacetic

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, 50's Time Period, M/M, POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David and Patrick in the 50's.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 17





	everything's copacetic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Drive-in movies are one of your favorites so you can cuddle closer to him, using the chilly night to push yourself flush to his side. He could care less about the weather, because he’d still have you right there next to him, no matter the temperature. 

Soda shops are an essential part of your week – sharing a chocolate malt with 2 straws and playing romantic ballads on the jukebox dedicated to each other. It’s a game of who can pick the cheesier song – but you both know that the words are completely true and he definitely razzes your berries. 

Sock hops in school are a must – with everyone going even if they don’t talk to their crush. You get roped into chaperoning and you must seriously love him to put yourself through a situation like that with children all around you with their judgmental eyes and words. All that negativity flies out of your head as he pulls you closer to him and wraps his arms around you, swaying to beautiful words about forever. 

He gives you his varsity jacket that he’s had from high school and even though you make a face, you put it on because it’s a public declaration. Everyone knows, of course, but you like a physical representation. It helps that name plastered across your back, marking you as his, doesn’t fail to send a thrill through every atom in your body.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: 1950's versions of them
> 
> I took liberties because I couldn't do a full fledged fic with that so did snapshots of popular fads :D


End file.
